


Love Me Mercilessly

by billystar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Lots of Angst, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, O FUCK I FORGOT!, i don't know what else to tag tbh, srsly I love angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billystar/pseuds/billystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name's Eren, proud alpha of a pack of six. Or rather, I was. Until this motherfucker shows up in my forest with the innocent words of "Fuck you! This is is a public park, you bitch! It's not like you own it!"</p>
<p>And he was wrong if he thought I was going to go down without a fight.</p>
<p>The song that inspired this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGLu_2uGRhk</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run this town

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya again it's me, back with another multichapter fic that hopefully I'll finish!
> 
> I'm just really into werewolf Eren at the moment and thought why not make that idea 10x better by making it a Jeaneren teenage angst fic as well! (yaaaaay)
> 
> But seriously I've written Eren as more complacent as he seems in the summary but that will change due to reasons! (Aka Jean being a little shit stain) 
> 
> Sorry if I don't get some aspects of highschool right seeing as I'm English but be sure to correct me!
> 
> Every chapter title will also be the name of a song that I feel represents the chapter yaaaay!
> 
> So I hope you enjoy my rusty as fuck writing for the moment until I get myself warmed up again! ×.×

He was one of those people (or should I say animals) that got on your nerves as soon as you stepped within a miles radius of them, I could say it was just a feeling but it wasn't. 

Once a month Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir and I go for a run at the weekend. Now I don't mean your standard let's change into our fitness gear and run around the city for an hour or so looking like stupid pricks - I mean we shift into giant ass wolves on friday night and finally make it back to our trucks in the car park of Maria forest late Sunday morning, butt naked and extremely dirty. 

We're always careful not to let our instincts run completely rampant so no one even has a clue that werewolves exist other than other weres, fae, and _vampires._ Not to be rude towards then or anything - lord knows that would be bad - but they're a bit of an odd lot, especially the ones we know. Strangely enough the 4 vamps that stay in the area are all teachers at our high school. We haven't managed to find out if that's a coincidence or not but Mike and Nanaba are constantly reassuring us that Erwin, Levi, Hanji and Moblit are nice people.

But yeah, it was slowly making it into the early hours of Saturday morning so me and the pack still had some energy left when we came across another scent; that was when I knew he got on my nerves (even though I didn't know who 'he' was yet). 

So like any alpha would, I growled and raised my hackles at the foreign smells and turned to face my pack. Now looking at Ymir, Mika and Reiner you would assume one of them would be the alpha but nope, lucky for them they turned out to be betas. Annie, although the size of an omega, has the brute strength of an alpha - she turned out to be neither. This left Armin and Bert, the two omegas of the group. Bert is extremely lanky but was constantly sweating nervously, always shifting his gaze so he didn't have to look anyone in the eye whereas Armin had the feminine appearance of an omega but he had a sharp mind and packed quite a punch.

We shared a few snuffles which turned into growls when Armin suggested that we should follow the scent and make friends with the foreigners, but I eventually gave in and asked Ymir to take the lead seeing as she was the best tracker. 

We made our way through the forest, weaving between trees and rocks and soaking ours furs when passing through the large river that wound its path through the nature. During the journey my head was hanging lower than usual and my ears were pressed back, a sure sign that I was sulking, this caused Mika to crash into my side midway through the river and start fighting with me. 

We tumbled onto our sides playfully nipping at each other and letting snorts pass through our muzzles. After rolling around trying to gain power over each other, I latched onto her scruff and managed to pin her to the floor in a shallower part of the river before she shook herself free and escaped my grasp, yipping in delight as she saw my mood had escalated greatly.

She plundered through the river to make it to the other side before shaking aggressively and making water droplets fly everywhere. I followed her lead and did the same thing but instead of carefully avoiding the others I ran right into the middle of the pack, causing their fur to get wet once again.

After being cheered up by Mikasa I trotted ahead, tail shamefully swaying side to side, to keep pace with Ymir whose snout was literally smushed into the ground - which I found quite funny and made sure to tell her with a huff of amusement. She replied by barging into me forcefully so I tripped over my own paws and fell to the ground.

After getting back onto my feet and catching up to the beta again, we fell silent and I listened to the quiet conversations of the others. After a short while Ymir made a low noise alerting me that we were nearing the foreigners.

Knowing that, I decided to take charge of the tracking and ran ahead of my pack - nose to the ground and a growl reverberating in my chest. Armin tried to catch up to me and warn me to act nice but he was starting to get tired at this point in the morning. That didn't stop Mikasa doing it for him, which lead to me snapping at her till she fell a few steps behind me.

The scent was getting stronger and stronger as I sped along and it invaded my nose, twisting my emotions till I felt only pure rage. I mean what the fuck did they think they were doing on our territory which we so obviously marked as ours! My pack had been running in this forest since we were eight and it's officially been my turf since I was sixteen! Ten years of scents and these stupid motherfuckers still thought it would be alright to come into our fucking forest.

My nose was being overwhelmed by the smell of weres now and I could hear my pack catching up to me and Mika, howling, growling and snarling in response to my anger. 

I finally burst through the clearing and pounced on what I knew to be the alpha, I could feel the trickle of water on my paws and the quiet rush of the miniature waterfall - we were close to my packs hideout. A guttural snarl ripped itself from my jaws and my teeth snapped at the impostor's neck, managing to break skin before the alpha reacted. 

The wolf growled in return and managed to push back at me till we had flipped over and began a vicious fight consisting of horrid snarls, clunking of teeth and harsh growls. We snapped at each others throats aiming for the tender parts as we rolled around the clearing, my jaws succeeded in locking around the majority of his neck before he brought his claws ripping down my side and shaking me off till we were tumbling around again. This time we met in a clashing of teeth and jaws as we snapped at each other faces and I could feel a rather large tear in my muzzle and the blood flowing into my mouth. The stranger wasn't fairing much better: the fur of their neck was matted with undrying blood and I could feel the skin snag as I pulled my teeth along the bottom of his snout.

We were both panting heavily and I could feel myself losing control of my shift, before I knew it I was in human form being pinned down by the strange alpha but I still pushed back making my wolf come through and turning the tables on the bastard. Within an instant I knew he was low on energy like me as my claws tore through thin human flesh. 

What I now knew to be a dude bared his teeth at me and snarled as I pinned him down with my wolf form but it didn't last long as my body reverted back into a human and knew I couldn't shift anymore until I rested. He kicked me off of him and managed to pounce on top of me, pinning my hands down and kneeling on my thighs, thinking that it would be enough to hold me but I freed my left leg, wrapped it round his waist and flipped us over. I manoeuvred my arms till my left hand was pinning down both his wrists and my right forearm was pushing heavily against his throat. I braced my legs either side of the guys hips and sat down heavily on his stomach.

"Now are you going to tell me what the fuck you're doing in my forest or am I going to have to force it out of you?!" I snarled viciously at him, pressing down harder at his neck and baring my teeth. I could feel the tail and ears that remained twitch with annoyance.

"Fuck you! This is a public park, you bitch! It's not like you own it!" He spat at me, keeping his teeth bared too.

"Could you not smell our scent everywhere?! This has been our forest for ten goddamn years so you must be fucking stupid to not have realized!" I heard a small mumble of "told you they'd be hostile, Jean" before I listened to Mikasa's growl rumble far louder than the noise small waterfall could ever create. The alpha tensed at the noise so I lifted my right arm a little, sensing the alpha wasn't hostile enough to try anything anymore.

"Not every wolf is as psycho as you, dickwad. We expected you guys to actually be friendly since there's so little of you in comparison to at home, but I suppose I was wrong." The dude huffed and shifted so he was looking away from me, left cheek resting on the ground.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I snorted dryly before speaking again, "so are you going to tell me why you're here or not?" 

"We're new to town and Rico told us there was a pack in this forest that are really friendly and we should meet you on your run."

I pulled my hands back and rested my full weight on his stomach, my ears pricked up and my tail started swaying a mile a minute (I won't say wagging because that shit is degrading and makes me feel like a mutt). "Holy shit! You know Rico?! She was like my mum for a year whilst I was in the foster home! That woman is the best! Right Mika?!" 

I turned to face my sister who was pinning down an incredibly messy, brunette girl - both of them in human form. She was glaring at me but still managed to reply a short "yeah" before focusing her attention on the girl again.

"See we were in the home and Rico was a friend of our mutti, so she continued teaching us about shifting and everything before Mike and Nanaba adopted us and then Armin was our brother. We were kind of like the kids from Wolf Children but not as bad with control-"

"Eren?" I turned around to look at Armin and titled my head to the side.

"Yeah, Arm?"

"You're mumbling again."

"Oh, yeah," I turned to face the stranger before going back to the original topic, "So you know Rico?"

"Yeah she was the pack's alpha female, it was kind of hard not to know her..." He trailed off scratching his head awkwardly.

I pushed myself off the guy before dusting myself down and checking to see if I had taken any major damage to my dick but everything seemed fine. "Shit man, sorry about attacking you then, it's just your shitty alpha scent kinda provoked me you know." 

After the guy picked himself off the ground he punched me in the arm, "Fuck you, man! My scent is amazing! Much better than yours anyway!"

"Screw you dude!" I hit him back harder than he had hit me, which lead to him tackling me to the floor and us rolling around on the dirt and through the stream till we started laughing and collapsed side by side, limbs splayed out openly.

"I'm Eren Jaeger by the way, I have four betas: Mikasa, Ymir, Annie and Reiner and two omegas: Armin and Bertholdt. They could all kick your ass so don't be a jackass to them."

"Jean Kirschtein. Two betas: Connie and Marco. Two omegas: Christa and Sasha. Nice to meet you Jaeger."

I hear a female groan before she speaks, "God! Can you guys stop flirting now, I need to eat and this chick won't get off me!"

I sigh and shake my head before telling my pack to stand down. After a few moments someone walks up to me, I can smell it's my brother.

"Wassup Arm?"

"Eren, we need to eat then get some rest, it's near five and getting to the cave right now would be a sensible idea."

I moan and grumble at the thought of moving but I know he's right because my ears and tail have finally gone away, my stomach feels empty and eyes heavy.

"Come on guys let's get to the cave. Bert, Ernie do you still have the rabbits you caught earlier?"

Whilst Bert confirms they do in fact have the rabbits, Reiner grumbles about the fact he's "sick of the fucking stupid ass nickname".

My pack seemed to have more energy than me so they run ahead, shouting and whooping whilst I follow behind walking slowly. When I don't hear any noise from behind me I turn to see five naked teenagers staring at me.

"Are you guys coming or not?" A guy with a buzzcut and the brunette girl spring forward at my offer. Whilst a freckled boy and blonde girl both ask if it's okay for them to join us and at my nod they both run to join the others. 

I turn around and begin walking, before I hear Jean jogging to catch up with me. 

"Sooooo..." He attempts.

"Dude, no decent conversations start with that. Try again, dipshit."

"Ahh fuck you, I just wanted to know how this pack shit is going to work now."

I turn to look at him, a smirk playing a my lips, "You can be the alpha female if you really want to be Jean." I wait for it to click in his brain and his face to turn stoney before whooping and running off; laughing as I go.

"Fuck you, Eren! You can suck my dick!" I can hear the amusement in his voice that he attempts to mask with annoyance and his heavy footsteps as he chases after me, right on my tail.

He wasn't really one of those people (or animals) that got on your nerves as soon as you stepped within a miles radius of them, I just used that as an excuse so I could go on about him without people realizing I had a crush on him. It was probably still obvious that I did though.


	2. Unnecessary Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update yo!
> 
> I started college in September and can rarely find time to write anything longer than 500 words!
> 
> If you didn't notice I changed my username so it's the same as my insta, twitter, tumblr and asainfanfics accounts!
> 
> Well yeah I hope you like this chapter, it's pretty toned down in comparison to the first chapter but oh well!

We arrive at the cave much later than the others due to fact we got side tracked with a game of extremely aggressive tag which consisted of us tackling each other to the ground whenever possible despite the fact we were almost falling over from lack of energy.

When we did arrive everyone seemed to be getting on well, Armin was cooking the rabbits over the fire pit (looking a bit overwhelmed with the buzzcut and brunette talking to him) Ymir was getting friendly with the small blonde chick, Reiner had his arm looped round Bert’s shoulders plus the freckled dudes and Annie & Mika were sitting in the corner observing everything with wary looks on their faces.

I make my way through to the back of the cave, passing everyone and collapsing a few feet behind Armin on our bundle of sleeping bags and pillows we’ve collected over time and piled on the floor for comfort. I feel covers moving and hear a heavy weight drop down next to me.

“Go away.” I grumble into a cushion, “Leave me alone to die of starvation and lack of sleep.”

I hear an amused snort before Jean speaks, “That’s not a very nice way to treat a guest, anyway blondie’s cooking food so calm your tits.”

“His name is Armin.” I shift my head to look at the alpha next to me who’s leaning on one of his elbows and ruffling his stupid two-toned haircut with the other. I shift my head again to face Armin and let out a whine. “Arminnnnnnnnnnn!”

“I can hear you Eren, the first one’s nearly done and you always get dibs so stop complaining!”

I grin before smushing my face into the cushion again and vocalising a muffled, “Thank you mommy!” I hear a small sigh from him and then a heavy thump to the right of me, making me jump.

“So Armin’s your omega yeah?”

I turn to face Jean again, eyes wide and I see him lying down on his side, facing me. “What?! Why would you think that?! He’s my brother, and pretty damn straight the last time I checked!”

“Oh, fuck, sorry. It’s just you guys seemed really close and the mommy comment made me think, um. You guys seriously look nothing alike okay!” He reached up to scratch up nose awkwardly and shifted his gaze before I realised he had finished talking.

“Shit man, nah! We were both adopted by the same couple, along with Mikasa, so being close is a given and he is the mommy of the pack - along with Reiner of course” I sent a small smile in his direction when he asked which one of my pack was Reiner and pointed in what I hoped to be his general direction, unless he had moved.

“What? The sweaty dude, I knew he was an omega but he looks too jumpy to be the mother of the group-”

“Oh nononono! That’s Bert, Reiner’s boyfriend. Reiner is the big bulky blonde with no eyebrows that had his arm around freckles when we arrived.”

“Freckles? Oh! You mean Marco? Well shit man he looks too much like a fucking giant to be the mommy of your pack!”

“Appearances can be deceiving, Jean. Like yours for example. That two-tone haircut and hideous horse face make you seem like a dick but you’re actually alright.” He punched me heavily before sighing.

“Do you have to be such a cock, Jaeger?”

"Yep, it’s my best quality!” I grin widely at him as he shakes his head at me, with a small smile on his face.

“Asshole.” Jean laughs out

“Douche-”

“Eren don’t be rude to our guests, you’ve caused them too much hassle already. Now grab your food.”

I rushed to to fire to collect my food a received a light smack on the head for tearing into it as soon as it was in my hands. "Thanks Armin, you're the best!"

"Yo're going to stop thinking that when I tell you to share with Jean."

My eyes widened and I froze, "I have to share?!"

"Just until I cook one for Jean and then he'll have to share with you, if you go away now the next rabbit will be done quicker!"

I huff and shuffle my way back to Jean, collapsing down on the sleeping bags and taking another bite of the rabbit. With my mouth full I murmured to Jean, "Take some, shitstain."

"Hah?"

"I said take some, now hurry up or I won't let you have any." I huff and hold it out to him. Jean takes it with caution but tears into it as soon as he realises he is safe to do so.

"Fucking hell, you asshole! I said take some! Not fucking all of it!" I dive towards the other alpha, knocking him onto his back and staring him down as I clamp my teeth down onto the rabbit. The teen wriggles against my weight and lifts himself up enough to get his jaws round the rest of the rabbit so we were nose to nose and growling at each other. We were both fighting a losing battle because after a few seconds we were receiving both reprimanding comments or ironically, wolf whistles.

Armin, being ever the peacemaker grabs us both by the napes of our necks and lets out a harsh snarl, "Now you boys are going to get along if you don't want to be skinned in your sleep. Now don't cause anymore unnecessary trouble if you want to remain unharmed." We loosen our grips on the rabbit and let it fall onto our laps, nodding in agreement before Armin lets us go to resume his task with a smug grin.

Jean looked at me with wide eyes and the whole of the cavern remained silent, with that I remember that only me and Mika had only seen this side of Armin, even though we've been running with the pack for so long. I grab the rabbit and tear it in half before rolling off of Jean and holding one half out for him to take, which he does with a small thank you - effectively breaking the silence.

Within a few minutes the next one was done and handed to Jean, which he promptly rips in two before he hands some to me. We ate in silence, listening to the conversations of the others which had gotten increasingly louder again, but once finished we struck up conversation which starts with Jean asking quietly, "Why the fuck did we have to share?"

I make a confused sound before answering hesitantly, "I think it's because we're both alphas so we're effectively both leaders. I dunno man, Armin is very traditional with this kind of shit." He grunts in acknowledgement before asking what the town and high school were like, to which I sate his curiosity, speaking in a low tone as I watch Jean close his eyes and shuffle into a comfortable position before I do the same. As I grew more and more ready to sleep, Jean's replies grew few and far between so I wriggle closer to him in an attempt to find warmth and let myself drift off into a deep sleep.

\-----

I blink my bleary eyes open and will them to focus as I try to gain sense of the world through my half open eyelids. I nearly jump up in fright as I smelt foreign people around me, but relax when I remember what had happened earlier today. A pair of muscled arms are wrapped around me so I close my eyes and wriggle back into them, trying to find sleep again before opening my eyes widely in shock. It couldn't be him! Surely it couldn't! We were rival alphas, not fucking cuddle buddies! I shifted around in the person's arms to face them and nearly groaned aloud at seeing his fucking horseface.

What the fuck is up with this pack?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short & poopy but at least I updated!
> 
> If i do have time to continue this I may consider changing into a shorter fic, strictly just about the weekend they first but but idk yet!
> 
> I've been writing drabbles at my aff about Taekook in any of u nerds r into that :)

**Author's Note:**

> Meep moop, how did I do? Was it okay? Idek anymore.
> 
> I haven't really looked over this at all but I will do once I've gotten sleep and cries over the Bts live stream (yaaaaaaay kpop!)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Hit me up on my tumblr/twitter/instagram: at _kururinbomb_


End file.
